1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to front seals for bearing cups and is particularly adapted for use in universal joints, the seal having a seal ring arranged on the bearing cup between the bearing cup and a shoulder of the machine component it supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Front seals of the type to which the present invention are generally known and a typical prior art type front seal is that shown in German preliminary application No. 2,144,172. The seal shown in the German publication includes a seal ring which engages with projections behind a rim or collar of the bearing cup so that both parts form a ready to install unit. A disadvantage of this prior assembly is that the rim of the bearing cup to which the seal ring is fastened can only be flanged in the bearing cup after installation of the seal ring whereby a hardening of the rim without causing damage to the race is virtually impossible.
In accordance with another prior art seal ring, of the type shown in German preliminary application No. 2,908,713, the seal assembly includes a sealing disc which is connected with a seal ring arranged in the bore of the bearing cup by an integral annular collar. However, with this prior known seal, it has been found that it is relatively difficult during the assembly process to push the seal disc on that journal of the universal joint without twisting.